Delusions
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: Bella’s in the loony bin. Her new doctor is Mr. Cullen aka Edward. Is she really crazy? Can Edward fall in love with a lunatic? How did she get there in the first place? What are her delusions? What events make this story more complicated?
1. New Patient

**A/N: Summary: Bella's in the loony bin. Her new doctor is Mr. Cullen aka Edward. Is she really crazy? Can Edward fall in love with a lunatic? How did she get there in the first place? What events make this story more complicated? Read and you'll find out.**

**(Edwards POV)**

"Welcome to the Twilight mental institute. Where we try to end the delusions and start a new life." It was my first day working here. I had moved from my last job because I hadn't recovered my patients mental disability and…well lets just say it ended in tragedy.

I followed the main doctor/owner of the hospital as he gave me a tour of the hospital/house. "You'll only be assigned one patient. Later on as we see progress, we'll add more on the list," His name is Dr. Twilight, obviously, he was a great friend of my fathers. Step-Father. My real father died many, many years ago, as did my mother.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. She's nineteen and has been here since she was seventeen. She has delusions of–" he got cut off by the wailing of a patient down the hall. "Its all in the paperwork. I'm pretty sure you can manage. Her room id down the hall and to the right," he called back as he ran down the hall opposite of me.

I tucked the folder under my arm and followed his instructions until I came to a door that read 'Isabella Swan' someone had scratched the 'Isa' out to make it read Bella Swan. I'm assuming it was the patient. I slowly opened the door and walked in.

There patiently sitting on the bed was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my life. She was sitting Indian style, her hands neatly folded on her lap as she stared absentmindedly at the wall. She had beautiful brown hair that past her shoulders in half curls.

And her eyes. They were big and chocolate colored. Just by looking into them you could see how miserable she was. It looked like she had never smiled in her life. Her skin was an odd color of pale white. But its understandable in a small dark dreary town like Forks. Where it rains 95% of the time.

Basically the sun hated it here. It only showed up when it felt like it. I stepped deeper inside the room cautiously getting closer. "Hello. I'm Dr. Cullen. I'll be your new…doctor_(Obviously, Duh!)_," I looked down stupidly.

I looked back up to see a small smile spread across her face, "I'm Bella Swan," she got off the bed gracefully and stopped in front of me. As soon as she got up I…_smelled_…her. Her blood smelled so sweet that I had to clench my jaw to keep from jumping on her and ripping her throat out.

I quickly held my breath and stared at the beautiful girl in front of me. He smile slowly faded as she slowly stepped away. "Your…your," She uttered her heart slowing in her chest.

**A/N: I'm sorry its short but I'll have the next chapter up soon. So what do you guys think? Please Review!**


	2. She's smiling now

**A/N: Chapter 2**

"_Your…your," She uttered her heart slowing in her chest. _

I looked at her confused, "Calm down, Bella. I'm here to help." She stopped walking backwards and stared at me wide eyed, "You called me Bella," it was more of a statement then a question. Now I'm really confused, "Of course. That's your name isn't it?" She ran her fingers through her hair, "Yes. Its just no one listens to me. They all think I'm insane…I'm not."

I lightly touched her arm and sat her on the edge of the bed. I bent down and looked into her eyes, "I believe you." Actually I don't even know what she's here for. She seems normal but I'm supposed to say that to all my patients. She sat in the middle of the bed as I grabbed a chair and sat in front of the bed.

"Are you going to write this down?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head, "No. I'm just going to listen to get to know you better." She nodded as she looked down at her entwined hands in her lap.

She lightly bit her lip before looking up, "I don't know how to start," she admitted. I leaned in, "How did you get here?" she backed up against the wall and leaned her head against it closing her eyes. "It all started with my boyfriend Jacob. We went out to this small cave down at La Push to hang out. I remember waiting next to a small fire for Jacob to come back with wood.

"I was warming my hands up when the fire just poofed out. It was completely dark. I started to panic especially when I heard a jagged breathing behind me. I looked around for the flash light and quickly found it. I turned around to see a pair of bright red ruby hungry eyes looking at me.

"I screamed when he lunged but Jacob tackled him. I watched the whole thing. I watched that monster kill my boyfriend right in front of my eyes. He…_fed_ on him. I ran for my life knowing I'd never see Jacob again.

"When I told my family they thought I went crazy and killed Jacob. I'd probably be in jail for life if they hadn't thought I was nuts." I kept a composed face on the outside but was withering in disbelief and fear on the inside. This girl knew what I was, what _we_ were.

She reached out and touched the back of my hand lightly. I looked up into her eyes. She smiled lightly, tears in her eyes from the story. "Its okay. I know what you are but its not bad." she whispered. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I tried again and succeeded, "And what's that?"

She looked at me more seriously now, "Vampire. But your like your father, 'vegetarian'." I looked at her in shock, "You know my father?" She nodded happily, "He used to be a doctor here. I never talked to him but I knew he was good." I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at her in disbelief.

She suddenly smiled, "I like you. A lot." I froze and gazed into her eyes. She was telling the truth but there was something else she was from me but I couldn't figure out what. I smiled before lightly touching the back of her hand.

I looked outside and noticed it was already dark out. She looked too and opened her eyes in panic before jumping up and closing the window. The windows were bared up from the outside but they could still open them to get fresh air. "Bella. What's wrong?" I asked getting up and trying to calm her down.

She shook her head and smiled lightly, "I think the sessions over. I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Cullen." I shook my head, "Call me Edward. See you tomorrow." I stepped out and quickly left the hospital. I drove off and sped to my house. "Carlisle?" I asked as I stepped into the house.

He was at my side in a flash, "Yes?" I took my raincoat off and hung it on the coat rack. "Someone at the hospital knows about us," as soon as the words escaped my mouth everyone was around me listening. "What? How?" Rosalie asked. She's my step-sister, as is my pixie haired sister Alice. I've got two brothers Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett and Rosalie are together and Alice and Jasper are together. As is of course Esme(my mother) and Carlisle. I was the only one alone and I've liked it like that for a while. "She knows Carlisle. And they stuck her there because she was claiming a vampire killed her boyfriend."

Rosalie laughed, "Well then she doesn't know about us, she's just crazy." I glared at her, "Rosalie." She rolled her eyes and left the room. Everyone followed, I went up to my room and laid back on my useless bed thinking of all that happened today. Am I going to have to hold my breath everyday? Or can I fight my urge to attack her?

"Good morning Dr. Cullen," I nodded as the doctors, I didn't even know, said hi to me. I passed them and knocked on Bella's door before letting myself in. "Good morning, Bella," I sat on the same chair as yesterday.

She was still lying down but she smiled up at me, "Good morning, Edward. So what's on the agenda today?" She propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at me, her hair falling behind her. She was so beautiful and innocent. She shouldn't be here.

She stretched and yawned before getting up and off her bed. "Are you going to help me change?" She looked at the floor innocently. "You don't know how?" I asked a bit confused. She shook her head and looked up, "They change me everyday. Ever since I got here. They think I'll try and kill myself, so after a while I forgot how."

I got up and helped her to the closet. They all wore the same uniforms everyday. A blue sit like a nurses. Quite uncomfortably I took her shirt and pants off and took out another pair. I stopped and quietly admired the view. I slid her pants up quite difficultly. I looked up to find her face next to mine. I stopped and gazed into her eyes. She gazed back her mouth slightly open, her breathing ragged.

And slowly she leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. I froze completely and waited fro her to stop. She pulled away with a bright red blush, "I…I'm sorry." Her eyes started to water. I lightly touched her cheek, "Its okay. Don't cry." She smiled awkwardly and looked away.

I grabbed the clean shirt and slipped it on her. She quickly pulled away and sat in the corner, her knees pulled to her chest. "Bella. I'm sorry. Its just…its against the rules," I was bent in front of her looking into her watery eyes.

She laid her cheek on her knee and looked away. Tears rolled down the side of her face, "I'm never going to get out of here _and _at least _try_ to live a life." I placed my hands on her shoulders making her lift her head to look up. "I'll try to get you out of here. I promise."

She leaned in and rested her head on my chest as she sobbed. I cautiously wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to my chest. I pulled away after a while and softly wiped her tears away. "Come on. Lets get you out of this room." I took her hand and led her downstairs and out into the pretty, large garden. She looked around amazed as if she had never been to a garden in her life.

I let go of her hand and let her explore around. I turned when a nurse walked up to me, "Hi. Dr. Cullen. I'm Lauren. I'll be here whenever you need me." I smiled politely, "Thank you," and turned my attention back to Bella. She was gazing at this butterfly, her hand cautiously out in front of her as she tried to approach it.

She had the most beautiful smile on her face. The butterfly flew on her finger, she brought it closer to her face until it flew away. She giggled lightly as it flew away. Her smile grew bigger as she saw it fly out of here. A stray tear rolled down her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

She turned and smiled at me lightly. I smiled back and slowly walked towards her. Her smile faded, making me stop in my tracks, she sat on the floor and brought her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes tight and grabbed the sides of her head. I walked over to her fast when suddenly she was screaming and thrashing.

I grabbed her arms, "Bella? Bella! Calm down! Its just me!" Two male nurses came in and helped me get her to her room. She let out another scream, "Get out of my head!" I looked at her confused as they strapped her down on the bed and injected her with a needle making her calm down slowly and fall asleep.

The two men left and I just sat on the bed next to her. _Maybe she _is_ crazy_, I thought. I lightly brushed the back of my hand against her warm cheek. I took out my everyday papers, where I wrote down how she was doing, if anything happened, and is she looked like she was doing better.

I finished and looked back at her face. I leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead. A smile spread across her face before she shivered. I got up and unlatched the straps holding her down, although I wasn't supposed to. I grabbed a blanket and threw it over her body.

She turned around and curled into a ball still smiling. "Edward," she whispered my name in her sleep. I brushed away the hair covering her eyes and smiled at her. I kissed her forehead again before leaving the room. I dropped off the papers in Dr. Twilight's office before leaving for home.

Two weeks have passed and the same things happened everyday. She wasn't improving, if anything I was making this worse than better. "I'll be right back Bella. Stay here." She nodded as I left the living room. "I don't know if I'm making things better or worse, " I told Dr. Twilight. He shook his head, "She's smiling now. She hasn't smiled since before they brought her here." Just as I was about to comment on that we heard a big bang and a loud scream.

**A/N: Please Review! How do you like it so far?**


	3. Another Chance

**A/N: Chapter 3**

_Just as I was about to comment on that we heard a big bang and a loud scream._

I automatically recognized the scream and went running into the living room. There she was on the floor dazed, "Bella!" I ran to her side as she rubbed her forehead, "Ow," she breathed, "What happened?" I felt like frowning but I kept a straight face. "You threw yourself against the wall." She blinked before staring at me perplexed. "No I didn't."

I took her hand and helped her up. "Yes you did, Bella." She rubbed her head and stared at the wall behind her, her eyes opened wide at the dent in the wall. "I…I didn't do this," tears started rolling down her eyes. "I…someone." she mumbled looking at both of us, "I didn't do this! You have to believe me!" She turned to me with pleading eyes, "Edward. You have to believe me. I'd never…I…I'm not _that_ crazy."

I looked at Dr. Twilight making him leave the room. I walked to her and placed my hands on the sides of her face, "I believe you Bella. Its okay," I lied. It had to be her, no one else was in the room. She slipped her arms around my midsection and rested her head on my shoulder. I looked up to see Dr. Twilight looking at is with a slight shake of his head. I lightly pulled away and smiled, "Lets get you to your room."

She smiled before nodding. I led her to her room, Dr. Twilight following behind us. "I'll be right out here okay Bella?" She nodded and entered her room. I closed the door and turned to Dr. Twilight. "Dr. Cullen, this situation is getting out of hand." I ran my fingers through my hair, "I know. Now she's throwing herself against walls."

He shook his head. "No. The _other_ situation." I looked at him confused, "Which is?" He tucked his hands in his coat pockets, "You and Bella. She clearly has feelings for you. And because of that I'm giving you a different patient." I clenched my jaw, "But–" He shook his head cutting me off, "No buts, that's an order."

I straightened my coat and nodded, "Yes, sir." He nodded and walked away. I stood there furious and didn't go into Bella's room until I was completely calm. She was under the covers and sound asleep already. It was still day out but she did throw herself against a wall today.

I leaned over her and lightly kissed her forehead, "Goodbye Bella." I brushed the back of my hand against her cheek before walking away. I went downstairs and walked straight into Dr. Twilight's office. "Give me a second chance. I think she's improving. You said it yourself, she's smiling now."

He rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Your right. I'll give you another chance but one more move like that and I'll have to change your patient." I smiled, "I promise she wont throw herself–" He cut me off, "No. If I see you two hug again I'll have to separate you two."

**(Bella's POV)**

"You and Bella. She clearly has feelings for you. And because of that I'm giving you a different patient," my heart sped in agony at the words coming out of his mouth.

"But–"

"No buts, that's an order," tears rolled down my eyes at his cruel words. "Yes, sir," he said in defeat.

I bit my lip, wiped my tears and quickly got under the covers. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. After around five minutes he came in. He kissed my forehead, "Goodbye Bella." He touched my cheek and left the room. I sat up and burst into tears, "I've got to get out of here." If I can't have Edward then they can't have me. I opened my window and popped the bars out. I climbed down the water shoot and left the hospital/house. I was till crying when I ran down the sidewalk. I stopped and realized I had no where to go.

Everyone was looking at me strangely as I walked down the street. I looked across the street and froze. Oh my god is that…? "Mom!" I fled across the street, "Watch out!" I turned to my left in time to see the black car coming my way. My eyes widened and I let out a yelp as I flew across the windshield before everything went black.

**A/N: Yeah I know short but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. Please review!**


	4. Does this mean we're a couple now?

**A/N: Chapter 4**

_My eyes widened and I let out a yelp as I flew across the windshield before everything went black._

**(Edward's POV)**

There was a loud knocking at the door. I ran up and opened it, "One of your patients got hit by a car!" I opened the door all the way letting them through. A man came in, from behind the girl, carrying another girl. "Oh my god, Bella," I quickly took her without an effort from his arms.

I quickly walked to the nurses room, where we put all sick or hurt patients, and set her on one of the beds. "Thank you," I told them before Dr. Twilight let them out. I turned back to Bella and quickly held my breath, she had a bit of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. I checked her ribs to see if any were broken and none of them were. I took a cloth and softly dabbed at the blood when she started waking up.

She moaned in pain softly. She opened her eyes slowly and turned to look at me. "E–Edward? What happened?" She moaned out as she tried to move. "You got hit by a car, love." A tear rolled down her eyes, "Edward, it hurts. Please…make it go away." It pains me to see her like this.

Truth was Bella wasn't the only one having feelings. I was starting to feel something for her as well. I took the needle that was on the table next to the bed and tapped it. "This is gonna hurt a bit," I warned her before sticking the needle under her skin.

She looked away, holding her breath and closing her eyes tightly. She opened then when I was done, letting out short heavy breaths. She turned slowly and smiled at me. "Hmm," I smiled back, "What?" She seemed to be out of it, "Your skin is sparkling." I looked down at my hands alarmed but saw nothing, "Its just the pain killer."

I did sparkle but only in the sun. She turned serious suddenly, "Edward. I'm sorry I escaped. I just…I overheard Dr. Twilight tell you that…because of me you were getting a new patient. You're the only one that believes me. The only one that can get me out of here."

I lightly took her hand, "He gave me a second chance, Bella. But he _will_ give me a new patient if he catches us doing things inappropriate." She smiled although she's confused, "What does he mean by inappropriate?" I lightly brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "Like…hold hands, hug, anything that looks like we're…a couple."

She laid her head on her shoulder looking away, "But we're not…a couple. We're just friends," she paused taking in a shaky breath, "Anyways you'd never go out with a nut job like me. Plus its against the rules. But what Dr. Twilight said was true," she moved her upper to look at me, "I have feelings for you."

I gazed into her eyes feeling happier yet more scared than ever. I lightly touched her bottom lip with my index finger causing her heart to speed up in her chest. "I have feelings for you too." She turned her head away, "Yeah; Pity"

I grabbed her chin lightly and turned her face towards me. "No, Bella. I know this is too early to say but I…love you." Her eyes watered in joy, "No ones ever told me that before." I wiped a stray tear away with my thumb, "I love you too, Edward. Ever since I met you I started having feelings for you that have expanded these past few weeks."

I leaned in but immediately pulled away and stood up. "How she doing Dr. Cullen"?" Dr. Twilight came in with a concerned look on his face. "I'm better. Although as sore as hell," she replied back for me. I smiled professionally at him, "I'll take her up to her room."

I put my arm under her legs and arms and lifted her in my arms. I held her tight to my chest as I walked upstairs and into her room. I gently laid her on the bed but she didn't let me move, "Stay." I kissed her forehead, "I'll come later tonight. Is that okay?"

She smiled and nodded before unclasping her hands from my shirt. She curled up into a ball, "Edward?" I turned back to her, "Yes?" She was fighting against her eyelids, "Does this mean we're a…couple now?" she mumbled most of her words but I still understood her, "Yes. But it must be kept a secret."

By the time I said secret she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving.

**(10 pm)**

I walked around outside trying to find her window. I froze when I heard a voice. "Please, just leave me alone. They think I'm crazy, they don't know that vampires are real," it was Bella.

I walked to her window and looked in. A man was grabbing her face roughly, "They better not know." She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook her head, "They don't," her voice broke. She tried to push him away only causing him to squeeze her face more. "Your hurting me!"

I ran into the room and threw the man out the window. He hissed at me before he fled. I turned to Bella who had her face covered with her hands, sobbing into them. "Bella? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head, "No–he–I."

I didn't have time to react when she broke out in tears. I quickly pulled her to my chest wrapping my arms around her. She buried her head in my chest and sobbed. Her knees started shaking before they let out. I picked her up and laid her gently on the bed.

He sobs overpowered her. I rubbed soothing circles on her back, "Shh…Bella…its okay." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up at me," I'm sorry." I took he face in my hands, "For what Bella?" She pointed at the open window, "H–him. He comes here at least once a week to make sure people don't know about vampires. If people ever find out and b–believe me…he'll k–kill m–me."

I kissed her forehead lightly, "I wont let anyone hurt you. Ever." She smiled softly, "I know you wont." I leaned my forehead against hers. "Edward?" she looked into my eyes searching for something, "Hmm?" I closed my eyes and took in a silent breath. Taking in her intoxicating scent.

"I love you," she whispered. I opened my eyes when she put her hands on the back of my neck. She had her yes closed, her breathing was heavy. She seemed to be hesitant to kiss me. She would lean her lips in and barely touch my lips.

I tried to kiss back but every time I'd touch her lips, she'd pull away a bit. I cupped her face with my hands and crushed her lips against mine. She moved her hands up and slid them in my hair making me lean over her and deepen the kiss. She kissed back eagerly, grasping the hair on my head.

I raised my hands up her face and knotted them in her hair. An emotion I had never felt before overcame me. Making me kiss her quite fiercely. I was completely o top of her when I threw myself off and quickly sat on the other end of the bed. She was breathing heavily as she looked at me in apology, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head and looked away, "No. I'm sorry. I didn't know…I didn't think," I looked back at her, "I've never wanted a human so much in my life. I could have killed you, Bella."

She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, "I know." I clenched my hands into fists, "Don't you see. This isn't safe. I'm not good for you, Bella." I looked away, I wouldn't be able to bare the look on her face. I felt the bed move making me turn back to her. She was in front of me now.

She was on her knees, her hands on her lap. She had this stern look of determination in her eyes that quickly faded to confusion, "But–But I love you. And you love me, nothing can take that away. That feeling in your chest," she placed her hand lightly on my chest.

Her eyes seemed to water, "We can never be apart," she looked down sliding her hands down my chest and on her lap, "I don't think I can survive…without you. I'll never get out of here without _your_ help," she looked back up at me. She ran her fingers through her hair, biting her lip, "I'm sorry. I wont ever let you…get like that again. Look I promise I'll be more careful next time." I unclenched my fists and cupped her face in my hands, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. And next time _I'll_ be more careful, it wasn't your fault, it was mine."

I lightly kissed her lips, "I love you." She pecked me on the lips before taking my hands and leading me to the other end of the bed. She slid under the covers and patted the spot next to her. I slid in and wrapped my arms around her.

She rested her head against my chest and sighed in content. I pulled my head back and lightly kissed her forehead. "Hmm, I love you," she whispered. I rested my chin on top of her head, "I love you too." I watched her sleep that night and didn't leave until I had to get ready for work.

I kissed her forehead before I ran to the house. I got dressed and quickly got to work. She was still asleep when I entered her room. I sat on the edge of her bed and gently stroked her hair back. She turned around and looked up at me with a bright smile.

"Morning sleeping beauty," I bent down and kissed the tip of her nose lightly. "Morning," she whispered back before sitting up and stretching. She glanced at her window, froze in her stretching position, then looked back at me, "You fixed the window?" I nodded before taking the covers off of her and standing her up on the floor.

I helped her get dressed like I always did every morning and night. She looked at my face the whole time as if in wonder. "What?" I asked when I finished. She smiled, "Thanks. You're the first one that's never gotten too…touchy with me." I gazed into her eyes and balled my hands into fists. "The…others…were touchy? They…touched you?" I asked through clenched teeth.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. My Big Mouth

**A/N: Chapter 5**

**Warning!! There may be some disturbing things in this chapter!**

"_The…others…were touchy? They…touched you?" I asked through clenched teeth._

She looked down and played with the hem of her shirt, "Y–Yes. I told them to stop but…they wouldn't listen." I could see a tear roll down her cheek. How far did they go? "Bella. I need to know. Did they just touch or did they…?" The thought made a small growl erupt in my chest.

She looked down at her hands as she twisted and untwisted them. She pursed her lips making me more nervous. I grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook them, "Bella! I need to know!" She looked up into my eyes alarmed before she covered her face with her hands and burst into tears.

My eyes widened as my jaw clenched even more. I quickly stood up and ran downstairs leaving Bella sobbing in her room. "I need to talk to you," I said as I slammed the door of Dr. Twilight's office. "Yes?" he jumped out of his seat alarmed. "Bella just confessed that she was molested by some of her previous _doctors_."

His eyes widened in surprise, "What? Are you sure?" I rubbed at my temples impatiently, "Of course I'm sure!" He quickly walked around his desk and ran out of his office. I was quick on his heels as we ran towards Bella's room.

He quickly opened the door to Bella's room and stopped in his tracks making me run into him. I glanced over his shoulder and quickly walked towards Bella. She was huddled in the corner, rocking back and forth. She hugged her knees to her chest as she wept looking around the room paranoid.

I kneeled down beside her, a pain coursing through my frozen heart. "Bella?" She stood up quickly and looked back at Dr. Twilight and me, "I didn't…I couldn't…I don't…I'm sorry." She babbled before covering her face in her hands and crying more.

I looked back at Dr. Twilight in pain. I wanted to hold her so badly but if I did they'd give me a different patient. He nodded his head towards her indicating that I hold her. I looked at him surprised before mouthing him, "Are you sure?" he nodded. I wrapped my arms around her and let her weep into my chest.

**(Bella's POV)**

"Bella!" I need to know!" he shouted taking my upper arms a bit tightly and shaking me. I looked up into his eyes alarmed. I could see the hate and pain in his eyes, the same hate I saw in James' eyes when he talked about the humans knowing his secret.

I covered my face with my hands and burst into tears. I felt a sudden breeze of wind whip my hair around my face. I looked around alarmed to find myself alone. I backed away until I hit the empty corner next to my bed.

I burst into more tears and slid down the corner, old memories flashing in my mind:

_~Dr. Bold was helping me put my clothes on. He grabbed one of my breast making me feel uncomfortable. "Please…don't," I begged._ ~

The next doctor was worse, he'd lick them. The doctor after that filed me up.

~_Please stop. I'm begging you," he'd just ignore me and continue on.~_

They never got further than that because someone would always interrupt by knocking on the door. Oh my god what if they found out and came back to hurt me like they said they would.

How did sick perverts like that end up as doctors? "Bella?" Edwards voice brought me back to my horrid reality. He was right in front of me, a pained expression plain across his features.

I looked behind him to see Dr. Twilight with the same expression. I quickly stood up and looked back and forth at them, "I didn't…I couldn't…I don't…I'm sorry," I couldn't explain to them why I hadn't told them sooner.

I covered my face in hands and burst into more tears. I felt a twinge in my heart at the fact that no one was holding me at this horrible moment. It made me burst into more tears that subsided once a pair of clod arms wrapped around me.

I felt much better crying to Edwards chest then alone. And I didn't care the slightest that Dr. Twilight was watching us at this very moment probably deciding on Edwards new patient. It didn't matter right now. What I needed was for him to hold me like he was doing right now. I felt like kissing him but resisted.

"Bella?" I pulled away to look at Dr. Twilight. "We need to know exactly what they did to you," my eyes widened in horror as my heart sped up to what he said. Edward lightly sat me on the bed, "Its okay Bella. Take your time."

I didn't want to tell them. Just seeing the memories was bad enough. I shook my head, "I can't," my voice broke. Dr. Twilight sat on the other side of me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder, "We need to know everything. Who? And what exactly they did."

I shook my head, "I can't tell you." He got up grabbed a notebook and a pen and sat back down. "I'm going to write down the names of all your doctors. And I'm going to write down all the female areas. Circle the doctors that did things to you. And draw a line to where they did things to you."

I nodded as I circled all of my doctors expect Edward. I was a bit surprised to see him on the list. I heard a growl when I drew a line to the vagina. "Bella what exactly did they do to you there?" Dr. Twilight asked.

I bit my lip before sticking two fingers in the air. Edward quickly got up and left the room. Dr. Twilight stood up, "Don't worry Bella. I'll call the authorities on them right away." I nodded before handing him the paper and letting him leave.

I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the carpet on the floor. I ran my fingers through my hair and left them there. Everything's such a mess. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. If I wouldn't have opened my mouth about the vampires I wouldn't even be here.

But if I had never opened my big mouth then I would have never met Edward. I took a deep breath before looking up. I jumped up a bit from surprise. Edward was standing right in front of me. "You scared the hell out of me," I said as I placed my hand over my heart.

He seemed to be a bit mad but he slowly sat next to me anyways, "I'm sorry," he said as he carefully took the hand that was over my heart and took it in his. I glanced at the door, glad that it was shut, before looking at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything.

"Its just…it was hard to tell someone," I looked into his eyes as I said this, "I've…never told anyone…about that before. Its hard just to think about it, let alone talk about it. Do-do you…still love me?"

He smiled lightly before taking may face in his hands, "I'll always love you Bella. I would be a jackass if I stopped loving you for something that wasn't your fault." I nodded with a small smile, "What surprised me was that he added your name on the list," I told him once he released my face from his grasp.

His brows furrowed, "He did?" I nodded, "I think he thinks your doing things to me. But he's getting the wrong idea." He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "Did you circle my name?" I pulled away confused, "Why would I? You haven't done anything wrong to me. You loving me is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He leaned in and softly touched his lips against mine, hesitant. I kissed back, knotting my fingers in his hair. I quickly pulled away and laid my head on his chest. I tightly wrapped my arms around his middle. I looked up at him from his chest, a thought occurring to me.

"How did you end up here?" He looked down at me confused, "Do you want me to leave?" I shook my head a little too fast, "No. I was just wondering why you decided to come work here?" He looked down at me with a sad expression before lightly pushing me away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he stood up and leaned against the windowsill. I stood up and lightly touched his arm, "Talking makes things…better at times." He shook my hand off and walked towards the door, "I'm sorry." He left the room in a flash leaving me alone and surprised.

I walked back to the bed and curled my knees to my chest. He didn't want to tell me what happened. Our relationship was already being dishonest. Why couldn't he tell me his secret? I told him mine. I got off the bed and left my room searching for Edward. I walked towards the end of the hall and looked out the window.

I let out a sad sigh and turned around to go look somewhere else. I froze where I stood. There was a nurse in front of me looking like she had an evil plan. "Have you seen Edward?" I asked as I walked towards, scared.

I stopped mid-step in fright. She had this evil glare in her eyes that made me shiver. "Stay away from him. Freak," she lifted her hand in the air. And suddenly I was flying towards the window. I felt a sharp pain when I heard the glass breaking.

I fell to the ground on my side making me cry out in pain. I tried to get up on my hands and knees but something sharp broke the skin making me scream again.

"Bella?" I was on my side again, wincing in pain. I looked up to see Edward running my way. He bent beside me and carefully examined the damage. He gently lifted me off the glass and carried me to the emergency/hospital room. "Bella, what–" his voice slowly faded away as I slipped into darkness.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	6. This needs to end now

**A/N: Chapter 6**

"_Bella, what__–__" his voice slowly faded away as I slipped into darkness._

**(Edward's POV)**

I couldn't tell her why I left and decided to come here. The story was too horrible. She'd stop loving me if I told her. I was downstairs in my office–hating myself for leaving her like that. I had my head in my arms on the desk when I picked up on someone's voice.

"Have you seen Edward?" it was Bella.

I waited for someone to answer her back but heard nothing. I could hear footsteps that stopped abruptly.

"Stay away from him. Freak," I recognized the voice as Mindy one of the nurses.

As I tried to understand who she was talking about I heard a loud crash and someone scream. I quickly stood up and listened for who it was. I could hear someone run away, but whom? Then there was another scream, this time I recognized it as Bella. I quickly ran out of my office and upstairs towards the heavy breathing.

I stopped when I saw her on the ground, in glass, bleeding. "Bella?" that couldn't be Bella, my Bella. She looked up at me in pain making me run towards her. I clenched my jaw when I got to her. The smell was intoxicatingly delicious. I hesitantly bent down next to her admiring the beautiful blood. I shook my head and looked at the damage before holding my breath and picking her up.

I quickly ran to the Twilight hospital emergency room. I set her on the bed gently, "Bella, what happened–," she passed out. I quickly pushed the emergency button to get Dr. Twilight and the crash team to get in here.

They stormed into the room ready to get to work. I quickly stepped out and waited on the bench as they fixed her. "Hi Edward," I looked up to see Mindy in front of me with a big smile on her face. I stood up and slammed her against the wall, my hand tightly on her throat.

"What did you do to her?!" I screamed at her face as she tried to take my hand off her throat.

I let go so she could answer my question, "I didn't do anything to her. She threw herself against the window with one of her episodes. She's crazy." I put my hand back on her throat.

"Don't call her crazy! She didn't throw herself! _You_ did something to her and I will find out what!" I let go of her throat and pushed her aside, "Get out of here! I don't want to see your face ever again!" She quickly stumbled away as I sat back down.

Around three hours later Dr. Twilight came out of the room. "How is she?" I asked pretending to be asking for professional reasons.

"She lost a lot of blood. But she'll be fine. I want you to stay in there with her make sure she doesn't hurt herself again."

I stepped into the room with my jaw clenched. No one was going to believe that Mindy did that to Bella. I barely believed it, if I hadn't heard the whole thing than I couldn't have even considered Mindy responsible.

I sat on the chair next to her and silently watched her peaceful figure sleep. I took her warm hand in mine and looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry Bella. I should have never run away from my fear. I should have told you. If I would have stayed with you this would have never happened."

I looked up hoping for her to respond to something I said. Nothing. A dry sob escaped from my chest surprising me. I rested my head against her side and dry sobbed like never before. I did this to her. My Bella was hurt because of me. It's my fault, all my fault.

I realized I wasn't crying for myself but because I realized that Bella didn't deserve someone like me. She deserved better, I'm too dangerous for her. I'm putting her life in danger just by being with her. This needs to end now. I can't put her life at risk; I won't be able to bare it.

I got up and kissed her forehead lightly, "Goodbye, Isabella." I quickly left the room, before she woke up, and entered Dr. Twilight's office. "Dr. Twilight. I'm resigning. I can't do this anymore. I can't have what happened in Canada to happen here."

He stood up and shook my hand, "It was a pleasure having you here. If you ever want to come back, feel free to, you'll always have a place here."

I walked out of the hospital with a huge pain in my chest. I would never see Bella again. My heart broke into pieces with every step I took, but I didn't stop, I kept going.

**A/N: I know its short but I **_**have**_** to stop it here. You'll see why.**

**Please review…please.**


	7. How did things get so bad?

**A/N: Chapter 7**

_My heart broke into pieces with every step I took, but I didn't stop, I kept going._

**(Third Persons POV)**

She woke up to find the room empty. She rubbed her eyes and looked around confused. A nurse walked in checking the machines Bella was hooked up to.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely.

"How can I help you dear?" it was an elderly nurse with paper thin skin and gray hair.

"Where's Dr. Cullen?" She was anxiously to see him.

"Oh. Dr. Cullen resigned a few hours ago," and after saying that she left.

A hole was slowly ripping in her heart at what she had just heard. _How could he? I thought he loved me?_ She thought. As the days passed by she became worse. She hardly ever talked anymore, and if she did it wasn't talking it was yelling. Every session she had with Dr. Twilight got worse. About two months later she got another doctor but he didn't improve anything.

No one would be able to replace Edward in Bella's eyes.

"You have this delusion that vampires are real," Dr. Twilight told her.

She was lying on a special bed, tied down, with tears rolling down her eyes. She turned her head slowly with a furious expression on her face.

"They _are_ real. You're just trying to confuse me," she said boldly.

"There not real. And if you don't admit it soon you'll be here the rest of your life," he was by the caged door locking it.

She screamed and yelled pulling on her restraints, "I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU!!" She was breathing heavily as she settled back down. Her wrists were red from the restraints. She was truly going crazy now that he left her. She had a huge hole in her chest that needed to be sewed back together.

The only way that was possible was if he came back. She didn't want that. If he left, he left for a good reason. Because he doesn't love her. _He must have realized that when I last saw him_, she thought. She hated him. She knew it was actually love but she hated that he left her.

She doubted that she would ever recover. That he would ever return. That she could forgive him. She loved him sure but she also hated him now. How can you love and hate someone at the same time? Was it even possible? And if she hated him did that make her a bad person? Wasn't that one of the Ten Commandments, not to hate people?

As the tears of anger and hurt ran down her face, she knew she was just going to get worse. She loved him once, can she love him again? Should she give him a second chance if he came back? _Who are you kidding? What makes you think he's coming back?_ She thought. She had black circled under her eyes from the lack of sleep she had been getting.

She hardly ate or slept since he left. How can you sleep when you're tied down to a bed? She was tied down every night since he left. She shook the tears away as she thought back to the session she had just had. Every session was the same.

She ended up covered in bruises and cuts almost everywhere. She attempted many suicides since he left: Jumping out of the attic window, stabbing herself with a knife, banging her head against walls.

Things like that happened everyday. She never got better and always got worse. If you saw her from afar you'd know she was crazy. She looked it, acted it, she _was_ it. Isabella Swan had gone completely mad without him. It was like she was only living and trying to improve before because of him. Her life was more a bit more sane before he showed up here and definitely more sane when he was here. But now that he's gone; she's gone completely _insane_.

Something she never wanted. It was like she was on the edge of the cliff at the beginning of everyday and something happened that day to trigger her to jump off and lose it. She couldn't handle being without him very well obviously. She loved him, even if she would argue against that now. It went to hiding there love to denying it.

How did things get so bad? How did she become this insane monster that wanted to take her life away? How did this sweet young girl end up actually insane? Was she insane all this time? Is she even in sane now? Or is this all an act?

**A/N: So this is why I made the last one short. Again another short one, sorry about that. Review?**


	8. Patient Found Pregnant

**A/N: Chapter 8**

_Is she even in sane now? Or is this all an act?_

**(Edward's POV)**

I can't stay away anymore. It's been five months since I've left Bella. I had moved back to Canada to face my fears and then had traveled around the world. None of that stopped me from thinking of her. I became very distant from my family during those months.

It was the beginning of the week and I had returned back to Forks. I needed to see her, my very existence depended on it. After making up with my family I decided to go see her. It was dark out already so I quietly sneaked in through her window.

The thing that caught me off guard was that she wasn't there. I walked through the hospital, memories of the past flooding through my mind, as I looked for her. I could hear crying from the safety room. It's a room where we basically imprison patients for there own safety. I opened the door and quietly walked in.

I could see her; she was tied to a bed with tear filled eyes, looking around frantically. "Let me go! Get me out of here!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, thrashing on the bed. She finally stopped from exhaustion and started crying, "I hate you," she whispered. I knew she wasn't talking about the hospital or the doctors. She was talking about me.

"I don't want to see you anymore. I knew you'd come back but look at what you're coming back to," she looked up at me in anger. "I'm a _real_ lunatic now. And its all because of _you_ left me." I unlocked the cage door and stepped in to get closer to her.

"I thought you loved me. But you didn't. You just felt pity didn't you?" I opened my mouth to protest, "The thing is…I actually _did_ love you. I still do, even if it hurts me." I quickly took off the restraints on her wrists and ankles and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bella," she winced, "I never stopped loving you. I left to protect you…from this. But I see now that all I did by leaving was made it worse. I'm back if you want me back and I'll fight to be your doctor again. But it all depends on you."

She curled her body into a ball and turned away from me. She started sobbing loudly. I slowly got right next her and wrapped my arms around her hesitantly. I waited for her protest but it never came. I tightened my arms around her and laid my chin on her right shoulder.

She turned around and buried her face in my chest. "I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Slowly her sobs subsided and she looked up at me with red eyes, "I l–love you."

I kissed her forehead lightly before looking into her eyes, "I love you too. And more than you can imagine."

She leaned in and softly touched her lips against mine. I kissed her back tenderly before leaning away and letting her sleep. I made sure to tie her back up, although it pained me, before I left. I quickly got home and changed into my uniform before heading back to the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen, it's nice to see you back," Dr. Twilight greeted me.

I shook his hand and sat down on the chair in front of his desk, "I want to come back. I couldn't leave forever without giving Isabella another opportunity. I feel like it's up to me to get her recovered."

He nodded at me before folding his hands on the desk, "Okay, I'll give you your job and patient back. But you should know she's gotten worse. You need to keep an eye on her at all times to make sure she doesn't attempt yet another suicide."

My eyes widened in horror, "She did…what?"

He nodded understanding my reaction, "She's tried many a things to take her own life."

I couldn't comprehend the words coming out of his mouth. It couldn't be true; Bella would never do such a thing. I quickly put on a straight face and left the office.

I looked at Bella's file in my office and read about things she did while I was gone. From screaming vampires are real to stabbing herself with a knife. I quickly put the file under my arm and walked to the safety room.

She was there, still sound asleep. I unlocked the restraints and gently picked her up and took her to her room. I set her on the bed, still asleep, and checked her file again. According to her file she stabbed herself in her right shoulder. I pulled down the top of her blouse and found the scar right where it said it was. It was then when I noticed all the bruises and scars.

She looked like she had been beaten up–badly. I explored her skull with my hands to find some scars and bumps. As I sat there thinking of why she would do that, I noticed her breathing pattern had changed. I looked down at her to see her smiling up at me.

"Bella, we need to talk," her smile turned into a frown as the words escaped from my mouth. She nodded and got up, "What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Changing," her voice sounded a bit raspy from the screaming.

"But I thought you didn't know how to change?" I asked confused as she started getting a clean uniform out.

"After what happened with the last doctor…I learned," she whispered.

I quickly stood up and stood in front of her, "I know. I said I was sorry–," she cut me off by putting her finger to my lips.

"Not you. After you…left, they gave me a new doctor," she started undressing in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked handing her the clean pair of clothes she picked out.

She turned her head around and looked at the file on the bed. "You'll find out in there," she continued to dress as I walked over to the bed. I opened the file and looked through it for anything I might have missed. And there it was under all the papers:

_New doctor Arrested for raping a mental patientPatient traumatized for several monthsNew order: never assign another doctor for patientonly under the care of Dr. Twilight–making her his fulltime patientSeptember 13, 2008 _

_Rape consequences Patient found pregnant Immediate abortion was ordered Patient is too dangerous for the baby Baby aborted month after discoveryOctober 21, 2008_

I slowly looked up to a fully dressed Bella in wide eyes. "He…you…oh shit!" This was my entire fault; if I would have stayed none of this would have happened. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, "I'm so sorry Bella," I whispered into her ear.

She shook her head against my shoulder, "This isn't your fault. I understand now that you left for a good reason. You were only trying to protect me. Something like that would have happened sooner or later."

"No, it is my fault," I pulled away from the hug to look her in the eyes, "If I would have never left you, none of it–," she stopped me again shaking her head making the tears spill over.

"It was destiny. I believe that. Just like it was my destiny to come here, meet you and find hope again. I love you Edward, enough for forever. But now I need to explain my actions." She looked down at her hands before looking me in the eyes, "I didn't try to kill myself. I found out like a month after you left that…Mindy's a witch–and not just someone that practices magic–she's a witch with powers."

The pieces quickly pieced together in my head. She had been throwing Bella into walls…because of me. That's who she was referring to when she said 'Stay away from him' she liked me and knew that Bella and I had a thing for each other. She wants me for herself.

She made Bella do all those things to make her look crazy so I would stop loving her. But nothing can stop me from loving my Bella. Not even Bella herself–even if she stopped loving me–I wouldn't stop loving her. She is the love of my existence, the one I have been waiting for all this time, all those decades.

I quickly kissed her on the lips, "Bella, the only way I can get you out of here is if you start cooperating with your sessions with Dr. Twilight. If he sees improvement he'll think you're cured and will release you."

She smiled at the idea but abruptly her smile faded, "He'll never believe I'm normal if I keep flying against walls. She still works here Edward. When she finds out your back and you're my doctor she'll do even worse things to me."

For not finishing high school–my Bella was smart. I quickly went through my head for information I had on witches. "You need to get an amulet to protect me from her powers," she broke me out of my train of thought. "How do you know?" How did she know anything about witches anyways?

**A/N: Was Bella a witch before? Please review.**


	9. Vampires dont exist

**A/N: Chapter 9**

_How did she know anything about witches anyways?_

She shrugged, "I used to be obsessed with the TV show _Charmed_ (**A/N: Hee hee) **before I got here; it's all about witches and magic."

Charmed? Never heard of it. "Where do I get an amulet at?"

She was pacing back and forth trying to remember, "There are small witch shops in San Francisco where they carry a bunch of witch stuff. You can start running there now and be here by nightfall. Oh and your going to have to explain to her what you need it for cause some creatures use amulets to empower them and kill witches."

Wow she actually believed it. "You do know that's all fake right?"

She stopped and glared at me, "It's not fake. She's a witch and she has the power of telekinesis­–the power to move things with her mind like one of the girls from the show. I mean if some of the stuff in movies about werewolves is true than so can the witch stories."

She had a point–kind of–I mean if vampires and werewolves are real why not witches? And some of the things they say in werewolf movies are true. Although a lot of stuff from vampire movie aren't. "Are you sure the amulet helps?"

She shook her head, "No but just ask the witches at the store. I know everything isn't true because in one of the episodes the sister turns into a vampire and changes into a bat. Which vampires can' really do."

I kissed her forehead to calm her down, "Shh, look I'll go when you're in your session with Dr. Twilight which is in five minutes."

"But what if she does something during my session? He'll never believe I'm sane if I'm bouncing against walls." My jaw tightened with the image of Bella getting hurt because of the witch.

**(Bella's POV)**

I gently caressed his cheek to calm him down. Slowly he unlocked his jaw and opened his eyes to see me. They were pitch black; I lightly traced the circles under his eyes, making me frown. "You need to hunt Edward. It's not safe for you to be around people when you're thirsty."

He took my hands and lightly kissed the back of them, "I know, love. Especially when I'm around you."

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

He twisted my wrist around and moved his nose along it, "Your blood is harder for me to resist than any other humans blood."

This still had questions running through my mind, "But…why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know but I'm not the first. My brother experienced the same thing but…it ended differently."

He seemed a bit sad to say it, "You mean she…oh," she got killed. He dropped my hand and looked away ashamed. I put my hand under his chin and turned his face to look at me, "Its okay. We're different. That won't happen to us."

He looked into my eyes intensely, "I know it won't. I can't hurt you Bella. It pains me to see you that way. I just…I don't know if I can control myself."

I grabbed his hands from his lap and held them tightly, "I know you can. You've been doing it for like a year already." He was quiet as his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips. Just as I leaned in to kiss him there was a knock on the door. We both pulled away from each other instantly. Just in time too because right when Edward sat in the chair and started writing in my folder Dr. Twilight stepped in.

"How are you doing today Isabella?"

I clenched my jaw and rolled my eyes, "Fine."

He walked over and stood behind Edward, "I'm guessing you've read about the baby situation." I winced at his words and looked away.

I looked back at them when Edward responded, "Yes. I read about it. Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

I turned around, eyes wide and stared at the wall. "Well he raped her apparently at night. We never found out she got raped until a month later. We noticed she wouldn't want anyone to touch her or dress her." I closed my eyes tightly as the memories flooded my mind.

"We immediately reported him; he got sentenced 35 years for raping a mental patient. A month later we found her throwing up in the mornings and having dizzy spells. She took the test and she ended up being pregnant."

I shook my head lightly as he continued, "We had to give her an abortion. Her mental disability was dangerous for the child."

Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. I'm not mental but even if I was it wasn't the baby's fault. But now that I think about it, it probably would have died with Mindy throwing me against walls anyways. The truth is the reason I'm crying is because I killed someone. Even worse I killed a baby. How could I have done that?

I quickly wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. "Okay well I need to get somewhere; I'll be back maybe tomorrow if that's okay with you?" Edward asked Dr. Twilight.

"It's fine. We have a session anyways," he replied back.

I was still staring at the wall as he got up and left. "Shall we begin?" I took a deep breath and turned towards him. I nodded with a smile on my face. I had to be on my best behavior today.

He took out a pencil from his pocket and started writing, "Okay do vampires exist?" he said this in a dull voice that I heard everyday.

"No they don't," he looked up at me surprised.

"What did you say?" he seemed a bit relieved.

"I said vampires don't exist. There just myth. I understand that now Dr. Twilight."

He put his professional face back on and wrote it down. As he continued writing I pulled out a chair and sat in front of him. I don't know what he was writing but it was sure taking long. I started looking around the room bored when I saw something.

Right through the small window outside my door was Mindy. My eyes widened in surprise before I instinctly hit the ground. The chair that I was on flew slightly above me and into the wall. I sat up slowly looking back at the window when I felt a throbbing pain against my temple.

I touched the area that throbbed and regretted it. I winced from the pain but felt something warm and wet on my fingers. I brought them down to see blood on them.

"Isabella, what have you done now?" Dr. Twilight sounded upset.

I stood up and wiped my fingers on my shirt, "I didn't do it. I swear." There was no use of trying to explain myself. I couldn't explain it right and tell the truth so he wouldn't believe me anyways. I let out a sigh, "I'm sorry. I…I though I saw a spider that's all so I jumped to the floor and my chair got caught on my legs. That's why it flew against the wall."

I could feel the blood trickling down my face. "Let's go take care of this," he lightly put his hands on my shoulder and led me to the nursing room–which was also used for emergencies. As he patched up my wound I was thinking of Edward. Hopefully he made it already.

**(Edward's POV)**

Well she was right. There is an amulet to protect you from witches' powers. I was already on my way back from San Francisco. They only had one amulet left, it was shaped like a fat diamond, and it had a blue diamond in the middle and a small design of snakes around it. I was getting closer to town, it was already dark out like she predicted.

How can someone so beautiful, smart and loving be in a mental institution? It was at least nine o'clock when I got there. She was sitting on the bed waiting for me. She smiled when I entered the room, "Hey. Did you get it?"

I nodded and silently placed the amulet around her neck. That's when I noticed the bandages not to mention smelled blood. I quickly ran to the other side of the room and looked at her from a distance. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

**(Bella's POV)**

I couldn't understand his reaction. Did I do something wrong? "You're bleeding," he whispered in between his teeth. Yeah I bleed once a month and he's barely noticing now? His gaze was on my forehead; I lightly touched there and remembered about the incident from earlier.

"I bumped my head," his gaze went down to my shirt. I followed his gaze and noticed the dry blood on it. Oops. I got up and changed my shirt.

"How did that happen?" he asked from the other corner across the room.

"Umm, Mindy tried to throw me again. But I saw it coming so I hit the floor but the chair I was sitting on hit me before it hit the wall." I sat back down on the bed and patted the spot next to me. He slowly made his way across the room and sat on the bed next to me. That's when I noticed his eyes they were a dark onyx color. I frowned, "You didn't feed." I slid onto his lap and traced the circles under his eyes.

"You can't keep putting it off. If you do, something terrible might happen," I rested my head under his chin, wincing lightly.

"Bella?"

I closed my eyes in content, "Hmm?"

There was a slight pause, "Did it…hurt you to lose the baby?"

My eyes widened in fear, my heart accelerating. "I," I quickly got off his lap, "I don't want to talk about it."

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update on this one but I had lost my notebook for a while there. Anyways please review!**


	10. Experiments

**Chapter 10**

"_I," I quickly got off his lap, "I don't want to talk about it."_

I felt his arms tighten around me from behind. "I'm sorry. It's just…I heard you crying earlier when he mentioned it."

I bit my lip, "I'm a monster Edward. I let them kill a baby. It wasn't the baby's fault that his father was…like that. He deserved to live and have a life too and I let them take that away from him. It's not right. But now that I think about it, he wouldn't have survived anyways–with Mindy throwing me against walls and everything."

Silent tears slid down my face as I spoke the truth. He lightly lifted me up and turned me around to face him. "You're not a monster," he wiped my tears away with his thumbs, "Remember what you said about destiny?" I nodded, "Maybe it was your destiny to lose the baby to teach you something or to learn from the experience."

I nodded again, knowing he had a point and he was right. I shook my head to shake away the fresh tears, "Umm, because of the whole chair thing I don't think he thinks I'm completely cured, although I did give him an explanation. I don't know if he believed it though."

I was fidgeting with the hem of the blanket on the bed not knowing what to do now. He picked me up and tucked me under the covers. I gazed up at him completely mesmerized. He slowly traced the features on my face with his finger. I closed my eyes in content to his touch. And without wanting to I fell asleep.

When I woke up I found myself on a table strapped down looking at the bright light above me. I picked my head up and looked around confused. On instinct I started fighting against the restraints. I heard a door open from behind my head. I moved my head back against the steel table to see Dr. Twilight walking in, "What's going on? How did I get here?" I asked desperately.

"Calm down Bella. We're just running a series of experiments on you," he unclasped the restraints letting me free.

I laid there looking up at him confused, "Experiments? For what?" he grabbed my arm and gently led me out of the room, "Where are you taking me?" We walked outside; he was leading me to his car. "Humph," something hard hit the back of my head. The last thing I saw was the car door opening.

When I opened my eyes I felt a light throbbing at the back of my head. "Ow," I rubbed at the back of my head. That's when I noticed the cold breeze hitting my face. I looked around my surroundings and started to panic. I was on the edge of a cliff.

I got up and looked around, "Hello?" I could hear the water crashing against the cliff below. I looked over the edge my breath catching in my throat. If I fell I could die. That means I'll never see Edward again. I took a slow step back and suddenly I was falling over the cliff. I was screaming until I hit…the floor? I got up on my hands and knees confused.

Maybe I _am_ going crazy. My surrounding suddenly changed. I was in a forest and there was a furious bear in front of me. I started to back away with my hands and knees, my breaths comings short. I covered my face with my arms when the bear leaped. I shut my eyes tight but nothing came. I peeked out from under my arms to find myself in a white room.

I could feel tears coming as I looked around even more confused than before. I could see a door ahead, I quickly ran to it pulling on the knob. "Let me out! You're not exactly helping my situation here! You're just making me think I'm crazy!"

**(Edward's POV)**

I could see everything that was happening from behind the glass. It hurt to see Bella looking so confused and scared. I could see the fresh tears rolling down her cheeks from the fear and confusion.

She ran to the visible door and tried to open it, "Let me out! You're not exactly helping my situation here! You're just making me think I'm crazy!"

I turned to Dr. Twilight, "I think that's enough."

He shook his head, "There's one more I want to try." I looked at the new scene from behind the glass in confusion.

**(Bella's POV)**

I could hear a fire crackling behind me. I turned around to a familiar surrounding that I didn't want to remember. I slowly walked towards the fire knowing what was coming next. As soon as I reached the fire it went out. I blinked through darkness trying to see.

I could hear someone breathing behind me. Although I knew what was happening I didn't want to accept it. I was in denial. I could see the flashlight by my foot. I picked it up and quickly turned around.

The first thing I saw was James' ruby red eyes. As he lunged at me I widened my eyes instead of shutting them. My heart raced as Jacob lunged at him before he could touch me. "Jacob?!" I covered my mouth at the horror in front of me. Right when James bit into his throat I covered my eyes and screamed.

I shook my head in confusion still covering my eyes. _This_ couldn't be happening again. I slowly uncovered my eyes to see James' mouth covered in blood looking down at me in thirst.

I looked down at Jacob horrified before looking up at James again. I had tears running down my face. That's when I noticed something wrong about James. He had fangs.

Pissed off and hurt I lost it. I pushed the fake James screaming. I ran right through him and kicked a fake Jacob. I screamed in agony before falling to my knees and screaming more.

I felt something bust inside me and suddenly I was on the floor twitching, choking on the blood coming out of my throat.

**(Edward's POV)**

The scenery all looked familiar but I knew I had never been there before. I realized what I was looking at when the same vampire that was in Bella's room months ago show up behind her. He was repeating what she went through that night. But why?

"How is _this_ going to prove anything?" I asked angrily.

"If she is a witch she'll defend her beloved Jacob instead of just standing there and watching. This is what she says what happened but we all know she killed him."

I clenched my jaw at the words coming out of his mouth. I was about to defend Bella when, "Jacob?!" I looked back to see Bella looking horrified at the scene in front of her. She covered her mouth to stop the sob in her throat. She was crying. She covered her eyes before the vampire ripped Jacob's throat out. She screamed at the sound.

I watched restlessly in pain as she uncovered her eyes. I turned to go to her but Dr. Twilight locked the doors, "Let's see what she does now."

I could have easily ripped the door open but I didn't want him knowing vampires _really_ do exist. I looked back and noticed something about the vampire. He had fangs. Bella was bound to notice. She'd figure out it was a delusion.

I could see realization hit her at the same time anger did. She pushed the hologram, screaming, and kicked the hologram Jacob still screaming. My silent heart broke into millions of pieces. She fell on her knees screaming in agony.

My eyes widened in horror when she fell to the floor twitching and spitting out blood. "Open the door!!" He quickly pushed a button unlocking it. I ran, at human speed–unfortunately–, and burst the door open into the experimenting room. She was still twitching on the ground.

Her eyes were going wild they'd keep rolling back and forth. Holding my breath and ignoring the fact that I was vampire I picked her up. She was choking on her blood. "Pick her head up!" Dr. Twilight complied and laid her head against my shoulder. "We need to take her to a _real_ hospital," I started running towards the car.

I laid her in the back seat and quickly got in the drivers seat. She was spitting blood out anymore, she was unconscious. I called my father on the cell and told him to get to the hospital fast.

Dr. Twilight stayed quiet in the passenger seat the whole time. We got to the hospital pretty fast. I got Bella out of the back seat and quickly ran inside. Carlisle was running towards me with his team and a gurney. "She was screaming when she started twitching and spitting out blood," I explained.

They took her in fast leaving me to wait in the waiting room useless. Dr. Twilight left after a couple of hours because he needed to get back to _his_ patients.

More hours passed and a feeling of dread was coursing through me. Carlisle came out with a professional face on. I knew that face all too well. "How is she?"

He put his hand on my shoulder, "She had an ulcer, son."

He didn't need to explain. I knew what it was. You only get an ulcer when you're pissed off. If it busts you're a goner. Dead. I felt my face turn white, "Is she…?"

He shook his head, "No, not yet. We tried to fix it as much as possible but it looks like she won't last longer than a couple of hours."

**A/N: Please Review!**


	11. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Okay people I'm totally stuck on most of my stories so if you have any ideas for ANY of them please send me a message!! I'm in desperate need of help!!**


End file.
